Camellia of Winter
by Drake Seraph
Summary: Unfortunately all Roses must wilt... Though the fragile Camellia wilts the quickest, yet is the most beautiful of them all... A Fan fiction; of Jin and Tsubaki, first romance I have ever written, will have a few starring characters from the series later on and also: agony, mystery, adventure, and action. R&R and please no flaming. Rated M for later on. Might take few requests soon.
1. Morning My Camellia

The two of them had bought a house together. He had helped her memorize her way around, though he didn't want his little Camellia to wilt so easily. He wanted her to stay beautiful and always shine with her breath-taking beauty. He had woken up early and had made breakfast for her and himself. He shook her softly. "Wake up my Beautiful Camellia," he said in a loving tone.

Tsubaki's face had lit up red as she woke up, "Ah m-morning Jin." She spoke back in a loving tone.

"Tsubaki, do you remember what day it is today?"

"Yes, it's the day when we first met; it's been so long since then." She said with a nice warm smile on and her eyes closed.

"I have a surprise for you waiting at a restaurant. Let's get going my Camellia." He said with a smile and had handed her clothes and helped her off of the bed and led her to the shower.

About ten minutes later she had walked out in an elegant and beautiful dress that had complimented her eyes. H had a nice and elegant dress suit on and he had picked her up and carried her down the stairs, and to his car putting her in and drove away from the house and towards the city.


	2. The Surprise

The car had soon stopped in front a nice and elegant restaurant. He had turned off the car and gotten out and quickly made his way to her side of the car. He opened the door for her and helped his blind Camellia out of the car. "You know Jin; you don't have to go through all of this trouble for me."

"Tsubaki, it's nothing trust me, I'm pretty sure you'll love this surprise." He said with a pleasant smile on his face. She had sensed his smile and had given him a lovely and beautiful smile. He had leaned to kiss her passionately and as he did, she sensed him doing so. Blushing Tsubaki had gratefully prepared herself for it. The two lover's lips had been a perfect fit for each others. After a mere minute of a romantic kiss, Jin had pulled away. Tsubaki was a deep scarlet red by now. "Tsubaki, I don't know if I ever told you this, but, I love the way your lips taste."

Tsubaki had blushed even more, "T-thank you Jin," out of pure embarrassment Tsubaki had covered her face. Jin had just smiled in pure enjoyment and chuckled at his blushing love of his life.

"Tsubaki, I love you, nothing will ever change that." He had responded looking at her with love deep in his eyes.

"Jin, I love you with all my heart and soul, nothing will ever change that I swear on the light." She had mumbled through her hands.

"Let's get inside, and I'll show you my surprise already." Jin had said with a smile and grabbed her hand gently and led her inside.

They had walked inside, Jin and Tsubaki got surrounded by Lambda, Ragna, Noel, and Makoto. Jin had flashed Ragna a smile. Ragna had pulled out a small little black box and tossed it to Jin. Jin had pulled out another little black box and tossed it to Ragna. "Tsubaki," Jin had asked her.

"Lambda," Ragna asked her.

"Yes," both girls had questioned back. Both Jin and Ragna got down to one knee and gently pulled their lover's hands forward.

They had opened the box and in Jin's lied a beautiful silver ring with the engraving 'you are my light Tsubaki' with a beautiful aquamarine gem stone beautifully cut set in it. In Ragna's box lied a pure black tourmaline with a silver ring with the design of the black beast on it stating 'you are the sole reason that I will never lose control over it lambda.'

They both pulled the ring out of the box and both took a deep inhale "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the world?"

"Oh Jin, you've made me the happiest woman in the entire world!"

"What do you say Lambda?"

"Lambda doesn't know what to say Ragna, Lambda feels happy yet wants to cry."

"Lambda that means yes," Ragna said with a smile of joy and relief.

"Then yes Ragna Lambda will marry you." She had responded with a few tears streaming down her cute and adorable face.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Makoto had screamed out in pure joy.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Noel had happily said.

"Makoto and Noel, I didn't know you were here! It's been so long. Jin, thank you so much," Tsubaki had said. "Jin do you mind if I catch up with them," Tsubaki had asked only for Jin to let her go talk to friends.


	3. Memories and Love

Ragna had urged Lambda to head out with the others. "So Ragna I never got to say this, but thanks. Thanks for helping me out with it," Jin had said smiling at his brother.

"Ah don't mention it, least I can do for you buying my wedding ring, though I still do feel in debt." Ragna had responded, he picked up a bottle of beer and took a swig out of it. He smiled and put the bottle down on the table.

Jin smiled back, "The never give up do they?"

"Nope always annoying little buggers, say let's see if we can take these guys out without letting the girls know of this."

"Alright Brother, you're on." Jin had smiled and started cracking his knuckles.

"You know what I always say before doing this?" Ragna was now filled with pleasure; it has been a long time since he was able to attack anyone.

"What was that Brother?" Jin asked him as the two of them walked towards the door.

"Let's rock," Ragna said with joy and kicked open the doors. The two of them rushed out into a hand-to-hand fight.

"Oh Tsubaki it's such a beautiful gemstone," Noel had said looking the beautifully crafted ring.

"Thank you Noel," Tsubaki had responded back sadly.

"Huh, what's wrong Tsubaki?" Makoto had asked.

"It's just that; I wish that I could see again, I want to lay my eyes on the gem." Tsubaki had said her breath filled with sorrow.

"Awwwww," both Makoto and Noel had said sadly and sweetly at what Tsubaki had stated.

"That is very sad Tsubaki, Lambda feels hollow on the inside now." The eleventh Murakumo unit had stated in a pure monotone voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Lambda, I didn't mean to make you feel like that, it's my fault, please forgive me and my rudeness."

"It is quiet alright Tsubaki, the feeling of emptiness has left Lambda."

"Um guys I think we should head back, well Tsubaki it was nice catching up." Makoto had said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it has been quite lovely, but I'm with Jin now and he's been so helpful getting me adjusted to everything and he bought us a house." Tsubaki said with the most wonderful smile on her face.

"That's so sweet and nice; I wish my knight would just sweep me off of my feet already." Noel had stated not knowing that she was speaking out loud.

"Hah, I knew that is how you always felt, you know it's also done with a woman in armor instead of a male?" Makoto said playfully and perverted.

"EKKKKKKKKK," Noel squeaked out loud knowing that everyone had just heard her. She ran out f the room her face a deep crimson red.

"Bye Noel, Makoto, and Lambda it's been nice catching up; Lambda by the way, congratulations."

"Bye Tsubaki," Makoto had said.

"And the same to you Tsubaki," Lambda had responded in her monotone voice.

Tsubaki had walked out into the restaurant and heard a bottle get placed on the counter. "Ragna you know that beer is bad for you," Tsubaki had stated playfully.

"Damn I've been caught by a blind person, damn I'm getting rusty; alright I'll try to stop." Ragna stated playfully.

"Alright Ragna, and thank you for making this possible, and Jin I love your surprise."

"Let's go home My Camellia, and take care brother." Jin had said with a smile and walked out with Tsubaki carrying her Bridal style and put her into the passenger seat and drove away.

"You too little bro," Ragna had responded with a smile. It then hit him, He had lost the bet because Lambda would see all the knocked out people, "AH GODDAMNIT JIN!" He yelled out after his brother had already left.


	4. A Blossomed Camellia

They had soon arrived home; Tsubaki had a sad smile on her face. Jin had taken a quick look at his Camellia. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Jin; it's just that I wish I could have spent more time with them." Tsubaki had said and then continued, "I just wish that I could spend more time with them."

"Tsubaki, I love you and I love you for who you are. You're friends are a part of who you are. I wouldn't feel right to keep you all to myself. I'll invite them over, and let them spend a few nights here." Jin said in response and helped her out of the car.

Her glum look turned to one filled with joy and happiness. "R-really Jin, you would do that for me?"

"Of course Tsubaki, all I want is your happiness," Jin said and got a passionate kiss from Tsubaki. He gladly kissed her back as passionately. After a few moments had passed by, she blushed and dropped her head. "What's wrong my Camellia?"

"Um, Jin I need you to dial them," Tsubaki had said and dragged Jin inside, not bumping into anything. Jin had smiles at Tsubaki and pulled the phone off of the wall and dialed Makoto's number and had handed the phone to Tsubaki.

His cell phone had vibrated in his pocket, "hold on Tsubaki I need to take this." Jin said and walked away. He pulled out his cell phone, "yeah?"

"Damn you Jin that was a pretty smart move though. I'm annoyed, yet proud.

"Thanks Brother," Jin had responded.

"So how has Tsubaki adjusted?"

"She has actually become so used to it, almost as if she went her entire life being blind."

"Wow, that's impressive, hey Jin, you know how old Jubei is doing?"

"No, last I heard of him, he was tracking down Terumi to try to get Konoe back. Has Lambda gotten used to Kokonoe yet?"

"No, it's strange she almost hates her for everything, damn man, she won't take upgrades unless if I'm with her in there or if I do them myself."

"Damn I'm sorry to hear that, well I have to go Ragna, see ya later." Jin said and had put his cell phone up.

"Oh Jin can you come here please," Tsubaki's voice had rang out through the house.

"Yeah, coming Tsubaki," Jin had responded and quickly walked towards her and saw her smiling happily. "They'll be here around nine tonight." Tsubaki had said happily and joyfully.

"I guess we should clean up, Tsubaki," Jin said with a smile on his face. "I'll make sure the guest room will be ready." Jin said and had walked away, "Tsubaki why don't you wait for them on the couch, I'll order some pizza for them tonight." Jin said and readied the double bed for both Makoto and Noel for the next few nights.


	5. Mysterious Reunion

It was only a few hours later that a car had pulled up to the house. The car turned off and out of the driver's seat came Makoto and out of the passenger seat was Noel. Jin had walked to the door gladly, "Hey Tsubaki, they're here."

"Ok Jin," Tsubaki had said before hearing a loud crash, "Jin what was that?" She had asked him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Goddamn it Makoto, you never change do you?" Jin had asked with the brunette beast kin on top of him.

"No not really, hey anyone up for an orgy," Makoto had joked playfully towards him.

"EHHHH what," Noel squeaked out.

"Oh sounds like you're up for it," Makoto had jested to Noel.

"N-no I-I'm go-good" Noel stumbled on her own words.

The doorbell rang and Jin got up forcing the beast kin off, "Awwwww damn it."

"Shut up," Jin had responded playfully and opened the door seeing Lambda holding pizzas, "Lambda?" Jin had questioned in confusion.

"Yes Jin?" Lambda had responded and handed Jin the pizzas. "That'll be $25.41 Jin, cash or credit?"

"Why are you a pizza delivery person?" Jin had questioned her. "Here," Jin said and handed her $30.

"Because Lambda wants to help Ragna pay the bills, your change is $4.51," Lambda had responded.

"Lambda, keep the change." Jin said being charitable to her.

"Thank you Jin, Jin had made Lambda's day even better have a good night Jin." Lambda said and put the money into a case.

"You too Lambda," Jin had responded. He took the pizzas and waved her off. He set the pizzas down on the table.

The dinner, filled up with dirty jokes, squeaks, and some shame. Jin had let them talk; he had walked out of the guest bedroom. He walked down the stairs and into kitchen. He started to clean up everything. Something had caught his eye, he turned his head to look and saw a strange purple cloaked figure retreat to the basement. "What the hell," Jin had said and rushed towards the basement only for the door to close in his face. "What the hell was that, could that have been, wait who was that," Jin had grunted in pain holding his head before passing out.


	6. Lies of Winter

Jin had woken up on his bed, shirtless. His head was pounding with massive migraine like as if Iron Tager had delivered a haymaker to his skull. He winced loudly in the pain. "Ah damn," he held his head tightly almost feeling like it was splitting apart from the pain and his hand trying to hold it together.

"Jin you're awake, what happened?" Tsubaki had asked still worried and angry.

"Well, um I, I kind smacked my head on the basement door, it was open for some reason and I went to close it and it slammed into my head." Jin had said filled with guilt about his lie.

"I-I've done that a few times," Noel had admitted in shame and embarrassment.

"Yeah it's true; I've run up a tree and ran head first into a branch." Makoto said not really bothered by it.

"Hey can I talk to Makoto privately real quick?" Jin asked still holding his head, his eyes now closed.

"Yes," Tsubaki responded relief filling her entire body. She led Noel and herself out of the room.

"So what is it that you need Jin," she had asked him.

"Makoto I l-" Jin had said before getting interrupted.

"Yeah I know, so what truly did happen?" Makoto asked intrigued.

"How the hell do you know?"

"I could sense it from your heart, so?"

"I was just cleaning up and then I see a figure wearing a purple cloak, run into the basement, I went to chase after her then the door had closed. My mind said that it couldn't have been her, yet who her is I don't know." Jin explained his headache going down. "It was like I knew who she was, but at the same time I didn't, what the bloody hell was up with that?"

"I don't know, alright I'll be heading to bed."

"Tsubaki, please some back in, I want to fall to sleep next to the most beautiful woman in the world." Jin had said sadly watching Makoto walk out and seeing Tsubaki walk in, it brought him joy.

Tsubaki walked in bashfully her face a crimson red. "AL-alright Jin," Tsubaki said and lied down next to him, after dressing into a night gown. She cuddled into him affectionately and he kissed her cheek and then her temple, only to see her blush more. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "Goodnight Jin, I love you"

"Night my Camellia and my love," Jin said in response.

"HA, you see, she'll be a perfect host." A person who was watching them said.

"Alright I see why you did say that, I guess you'll get her while he's at work tomorrow, and I'll stall him, look at you, finally developing plans on your own."

"Well it's not just that, I wouldn't mind feeding 'The Camellia' something other than water and defile its light." The first voice had said again with a cackle at the end.

"You need to focus first alright, I won't be able to stall him more for than half an hour at the most," the second voice had responded.

"That's more than enough time for me to strike."


	7. The Wilting Camellia

She was just sitting in the bed; Jin had woken up early and made some food for the two of them. He wanted to make amends for worrying her yesterday. "Hey Tsubaki I, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Jin had said before a message came to his cell phone, he took a quick glimpse at it and saw, he's needed for work. "I'm so sorry Tsubaki, but I have to go to work, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said and grabbed a few things and quickly left the room. She had an empty plate on her lap; alone in the house while Jin was working. Her sensitive ears had picked up the sound of footsteps downstairs. "Oh, Jin, are you home already? Did you forget something?" She asked smiling to herself; the footsteps came up the stairs; she gasped in horror knowing that it wasn't Jin anymore. "Who are you, Answer me!"

"Oh would relax Miss Yayoi, I won't hurt you. I've always wanted how you would taste," the voice came from the one and only Hazama. Before Tsubaki could say anything she had felt a sharp quick pain in her neck. It was only seconds later that she felt her conscience slip out of her hands and passed out. "Well good luck Wilting Camellia." Hazama had said laughing and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Hmm, Jin's right, you taste addicting and irresistible." Hazama had said and let out a sadistic laughter and disappeared with her.

Jin had rushed home after taking out a large chunk of NOL officers that were in this way. He had to ditch his car because they had siphoned the fuel out of it and had slashed his tires. He charged through what seemed like miles of them, to just get to his house. The door had busted down by Jin himself, "TSUBAKI?!" He questioned in fear. He took off up stairs and ran into the master bedroom. He saw no signs of struggle yet Tsubaki was gone. He saw a little postcard on the bed. The picture, it showed was Tsubaki and Hazama she was smiling almost looking like she was deep in love with Hazama, they both had given a sign of peace when the picture was took. He ripped out a cell phone and quickly dialed someone. "Sorry to bother you Ragna on your honeymoon with Lambda, but I need to your help..."

"What is it Jin?"

"It's him... He's back," Jin had said he had sensed that Ragna's eyes had gotten large in fear and hatred. "He has Tsubaki, again... Why am I so weak that I can't protect her?!"

"Simmer down, Jin, I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks," he had responded before hanging up.

"Lambda I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen, but he's part of my past that I can't let go because of what he did." He said softly and kisses the long-haired blonde on the forehead and walked out of the door thinking that she hated him.

"Ragna," Lambda had asked.

"Yes Lamb Chop," he had responded calling her a nickname.

"Kick Terumi's butt for what he did to Lambda, and then again for what he did to Ragna." She had said in her usually monotone voice. Ragna smiled sadistically and ran off into the distance.


End file.
